


Blitz Is A Ballsy Bitch

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Blitz why the hell would you think it's a good idea to give Flug a BJ while Black Hat's in the room???





	Blitz Is A Ballsy Bitch

This was the stupidest idea Blitz had ever come up with but by god it felt amazing. Flug was leaning over the work table and doing his damndest to scribble down some notes. His breathing was even so far as Blitz worked down below, the thrill of this horrid act sending shivers down his spine. He swallowed thickly as he managed to finish off one of his formulas.

Blitz firmly licked over Flug’s groin as his hands gently massaged warm thighs. He had hidden himself perfectly behind the work bench and his little plan was going to go off without a hitch unless Flug couldn’t keep quiet. He did plan on trying to get Flug as loud as possible. The reprimand would be so worth it.

Flug reached a hand down to push Blitz more firmly against his groin, the mutant grinning as he nuzzled into the man’s crotch. Black Hat glanced over at the motion and raised a brow before going back to his idle exploration. Flug bit his bottom lip when Blitz added some real pressure, the points of teeth making themselves known to his thigh.

_Stop teasing me you idiot!_

  
Flug’s internal thoughts were screaming obscenities at Blitz for refusing to just get on with it. Just when he was about to pull Blitz closer again warm hands moved to begin undoing his pants. Finally.

Flug sighed out as he continued on scribbling. This would be fine, Black Hat wouldn’t know about it and he would get some oral.

No, there were a million ways this could go wrong and Black Hat was looking over again. As if Blitz could see Black Hat looking this way, which he could clear as day, he ran his tongue over the length of Flug’s now exposed cock.

Flug had to bite down a moan, grip on his pen increasing as he tried to finish a letter. Black Hat squinted at Flug, glancing him over before shaking his head and going back on his exploration.

He had hired a very strange human so whatever he did was usually out of nerves. Ugh, at least Blitz wasn’t here today. He’d caught the new employee flirting with his lackies far too many times to count. And that stupid voice trick! Really, flirting using _his_ voice?! He had to admire the evil with it but the _disrespect_ was unacceptable. He’d warned Blitz once and he hoped there wouldn’t be another incident of his voice being used for such lewd human things.

Flug managed to finish off writing three letters before Blitz took his head in. His eyes screwed shut, shoulders rising up as he leaned over the table. Oh god that felt good. Blitz smirked around Flug’s cock, tongue beginning to swirl over the tip. Flug held his breath as he tried to keep in his moans.

“Dr.Flug.”

Flug squeaked at hearing Black Hat call his name, eyes shooting wide. Blitz stopped his assault, allowing Flug enough mercy to answer.

“Y-Yes sir?”

“What is this device here?”

Flug sighed out in relief at the simple question. Good, he didn’t suspect a thing. Blitz waited until Flug opened his mouth to speak before readying himself for the plunge.

“Oh that’s my neura-haaal disruptor device!”

Blitz snickered quietly as Flug moaned mid-sentence. The kick of retaliation had him digging his fingers into Flug’s thighs in warning, teeth grazing over the man’s length.

“Neurhal disruptor device… What does it do?”

Flug took a moment to catch his breath, the threat of those teeth keeping him compliant. The moment Blitz got off of him he was going to get either a punch or a kick, whatever was easiest.

“It stops the signals going from one’s brain _totherestoftheirbody_ -!”

Flug’s voice hiked up in pitch towards the end, Black Hat entirely ignoring him. His doctor was acting weird as per usual, those blasted nerves getting at him.

“W-which can kill them in a matter of moments or par-paralyze them.”

Flug swallowed down a moan as he arched in his spot. Blitz’s sinful tongue was working over his entire length as he slowly bobbed up and down.

“But does it work?”

“I-It’s not my project sir but I think it needs more work…”

Flug’s breathing was starting to pick up as Blitz continued his motions. He made sure to swirl his tongue over the tip of Flug’s cock each time he came up, taking the entire length each time he went down.

“Has he been bothering you again?”

Now that caught Flug off guard. Bothering him?

“No sir why-ahn-why would he be bothering me?”

Black Hat plucked up the small device, skimming it over. It was a form of gun that would shoot darts. Primitive by his standards but if it worked…

“He seems obsessed with hindering your work.”

Flug would have responded had Blitz not suddenly sucked hard on his length. He bucked up into that warm mouth, strong hands forcing him back down in his seat.

Black Hat’s attention snapped towards Flug at that odd sound before slowly going back down to the gun.

“H-he’s helping be sir…”

Oh that came out all kinds of messed up.

Black Hat continued his examination, idly turning the weapon in his hands.

“How? All I see him do is pester you until you submit to those filthy human urges.”

_Filthy human urges?!_

Flug’s grip on his pen increased as Blitz continued working. He was trying to buck into the man’s mouth but held firm now. He was getting close.

“Really, how is that helping you? He is a distraction.”

Flug screwed his eyes shut as Black Hat continued talking. The words were lost to him, his entire focus on trying to stay quiet. He buried his face in his arm, biting hard on the fabric of his coat. He was so close-!

“And if I find him using my voice again-are you even listening to me?”

Flug’s entire body shuddered as sweet release finally overtook him. He sighed softly into his arm, pencil snapping in half as the pleasure took over.

Blitz backed off of him, wiping his mouth of the spunk.

“Flug? **FLUG!”**

“huh-whu?”

Flug looked up from his arm, eyes going wide at realizing Black Hat wasn’t even a foot away from him.

“Pay attention! Why are y- **YOU**!”

Blitz squeaked as he was spotted. Damn his glowing!

“DISTRACTING M **Y SCIENTIST AGAIN!!!!** ”

Black Hat suddenly roared as he tossed the table aside. Flug covered his crotch as Blitz took off running, his boss taking off after.

“ _ **GET BACK HERE!!!**_ ”

Flug slowly readjusted his clothes, zipping his pants back up. Well at least Black Hat wasn’t chasing him…


End file.
